<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Not Uncommon by Incoherentbabblings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062713">It's Not Uncommon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings'>Incoherentbabblings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arguing, Blood, F/M, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Miscarriage, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really not that uncommon. It isn't anyone's fault. So don't get your hopes up, and save yourself the heartbreak.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Not Uncommon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: </p>
<p>  <i>“Let me in, baby, I’m sorry.”</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were arguing about something. Something stupid probably. Bruce. Probably. Tim in the kitchen taking his aggression out on mashing potatoes, Stephanie with her laptop on the counter, re-reading the email that had set it off. It was a typical argument of theirs – snippy and taken unspoken words in bad faith. Expecting the actual worst in motivations and feelings.</p>
<p>Stephanie grunted, slamming the laptop shut, then froze as her uterus jerked. She looked up at the back of Tim’s head as he continued to bitch about something, frozen in place, until she felt warmth pool between her legs. Her breathing stuttered, and she tried to ignore it. But when she had another stab of pain, one that made her nearly double over and stumble away from the kitchen, panic set in.</p>
<p>Remaining very quiet, she slipped away to the bathroom, begging that what she thought was happening was in fact not.</p>
<p>Tim didn’t notice, so caught in his anger that he didn’t realize she was gone until he turned around, slapping the pan of liquefied potatoes onto the counter.</p>
<p>“I don’t care about what he thinks! It’s our baby and you can’t run around trying to please him. If he has a problem, it’s <em>his</em> problem not… Steph?”</p>
<p>No reply.</p>
<p>“Steph?!”</p>
<p>He made his way to their bedroom, thinking she had thrown a tantrum and buried herself under the covers as she was prone to do, but no, she wasn’t there. Anger making way for panic, he half ran to the bathroom, and banged on the door.</p>
<p>“Steph?”</p>
<p>“In a minute Tim,” she called back. Quietly. Sadly. She must have been sitting on the floor right in front of the door. Tim knelt on the other side of the door, anxiety and sadness making him a little desperate.</p>
<p>“Can I come in?”</p>
<p>“In a…” Tim heard her gasp, like she was crying. “In a minute.”</p>
<p>“No, wait, I’m sorry. I lost my temper and I’m not angry at you I’m angry at Bruce and –”</p>
<p>“I know,” she interrupted. Gulping, Tim wiggled the door handle.</p>
<p>“Let me in, baby, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>There was a moments silence, but then he heard her reach up and undo the latch. He listened to her shuffle away, understanding that she remained on the floor. He got up and opened the door, ready to give his full apology, when he saw the blood. A trail ran from the door to where she had propped herself up against the bathtub. She was was staring at the path she had created. Bright crimson and fresh, Tim distantly noted that there were even chunks that looked like liver. Her fingers were red, like she had tried to stem the blood flow. The pair watched, in shock, as more blood oozed out past her legs.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter what Bruce wants,” Stephanie murmured, openly crying. “It’s gone now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on Tumblr on the 2nd of August 2020.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>